1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, and more particularly, to an image display device with a built-in karaoke and a method for controlling the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for storing the accompaniment of a song being televised on a broadcast program, thereby providing the newly stored accompaniment to the user.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A song accompaniment refers to reproducing music for individuals who wish to sing by playing the tune of a corresponding song with various musical instruments. Recently, with the development of electronics technology, an automated accompaniment, wherein the sounds of a plurality of instruments are synthesized, is provided to a user through a karaoke apparatus. In a general karaoke apparatus, when providing a user with an accompaniment having no human voice included, a plurality of digitalized audio signals are decoded and outputted through a speaker. Then, a background image is displayed on a monitor screen, whereby lyrics of the corresponding song are simultaneously displayed on the screen in concurrence with the accompaniment.
However, the above-described karaoke apparatus is too expensive to be provided to each household. In addition, the range of accompaniments provided to the user is limited to songs stored within a memory of the apparatus. Furthermore, the related art karaoke apparatus does not provide the vocal (i.e., the voice of the singer) of the corresponding song. Therefore, when the user is not used to or unfamiliar with a selected song, it is difficult for the user to sing the song correctly with the correct key and rhythm.